Eater of Hearts and Souls
by littlebluespacemoth
Summary: Roxanne Weasley and her bae get into a fight and this is them making up. The title literally has nothing to do with the story, I just couldn't think of anything and I was listening to Starkid (as usual) and Jamie(?) said something about eater of hearts and souls (in like the little dialogue blurb called Team Fartkid on Apocalyptour Live) so yeah. Enjoy. Next gen. Rated T.


**For this round we had to write about the next generation... I know nothing about next generation, so there are so many OCs in here. Except for Tanya Freemont, she's not an OC, but she's not next generation either (she's from the Starkid series Little White Lie and is played by Lauren Lopez)**

 **Anyway, as I said before, we had to write about a next generation character (they were all Weasleys) so I chose Roxanne Weasley. It was a challenge because there it was so hard to find information considering that everyone had their own opinion on what she looked like, what she liked, her attitude, what house she was in, and all that stuff.**

 **Anyway, prompts this week were:**

 **-(word) backpack  
-(dialogue) "Where did that come from?"  
-(spell) Bat-Bogey Hex**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tanya Freemont**

* * *

Roxanne shouldered her backpack and checked herself out in the mirror. She sighed. Wizard robes weren't exactly flattering, but at least she didn't have to wear red, or even worse, _yellow_.

She joined her friends, Meg and Chris, in the Slytherin Common Room and they were just about to leave when they heard a noise. A small thump, so soft that it was almost unnoticeable. But Roxanne noticed it. So did Meg and Chris.

"Where did that come from?" Chris asked in an almost whisper.

Roxanne scanned the room. All of the other Slytherins had already left for breakfast, and there was no one else left in the Common Room. That means that someone had to have snuck in.

"It's probably a Gryffindor," Roxanne decided.

"Why?" asked Meg.

"Because the Potters are the ones with an invisibility cloak, so it's either one of them, or one of their close friends," Roxanne replied.

"But who?" asked Chris.

Roxanne shrugged as she thought hard as to who it could be. There was no reason for any of the Potters to sneak into the Common Room, unless it was for a prank, and none of the Potters were big fans of pranking, especially since they'd been on the receiving end of so many of Roxanne and Fred's. So it had to be one of their close friends.

"Oh," breathed Roxanne.

"You know who it is?" asked Chris.

Roxanne nodded.

"Who?" asked Meg.

Roxanne bit her lip. "Al's best friend," she said, not daring to say the person's name.

Meg's eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

Roxanne nodded. "You guys go ahead, i'm going to talk to her."

"Who?" asked Chris, who was still confused.

"If she does _anything_ to hurt you, I'm going to bat-bogey hex her so hard," Meg warned through gritted teeth. Roxanne smiled.

"I know. And now she knows too," said Roxanne.

"Who?" asked Chris.

"No one," said Meg, "Now come on, let's leave Roxy to it." Meg dragged Chris out of the Common Room.

"Alright, you can come out, now," Roxanne said softly. Suddenly Tanya Freemont appeared.

"Hey," she said, just as soft as Roxanne, "Roxy I am so-"

"Save it," interrupted Roxanne, her voice suddenly harsh and cold.

"But I-"

"You betrayed me. Leave."

"You don't even want to hear-"

"What you have to say?" Roxanne sighed. "Alright, Tanya. Talk."

Tanya didn't know what to say for a minute. "I- I just-"

"You just what? Decided to out us? Without even telling me about it? I found out through Henry Boot! Do you know how many owls I've received this past week? Do you know how terrified I was when the letter from my parents came? Up until the other day, they thought I was straight!"

Tanya sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to out you. We were playing Truth or Dare-"

"You could have lied!"

Tanya winced. "We were under Veritasium."

Roxanne ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "Of course you were." She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Alright," she said, "What exactly did they ask you?"

"What?"

"What did they say that made you out us?"

Tanya sighed. "Right well you know how we always would meet up in the Astronomy Tower right after lunch when no one was using it?" Roxanne nodded, and Tanya continued, "Well, they noticed that, so they asked where I always went after lunch, and I told them the astronomy tower. Then they asked what I was doing in the Astronomy Tower, and I told them I was meeting someone, and it was clear that it was someone, you know, special, so when they asked who, your name slipped out and I guess one of them told someone, and that's how the rumor started."

Roxanne sighed. "This is not how I wanted to come out," she muttered. She thought a moment. "I suppose you're forgiven," she said, and then laughed when Tanya squealed and tackled her in a hug.

"Oh thank you Roxy. And I promise I won't play truth or dare with them anymore!"

Roxanne gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You can still play with them if you want," she muttered as she rested her forehead against Tanya's.

Tanya shook her head. "Most of the people I play with are straight boys, and knowing them they'd ask a lot of questions about our sex life, or ask for a demonstration."

Roxanne laughed and shook her head. She could never stay too mad at Tanya for too long. "Come on," she said, grabbing her hand, "Let's go eat breakfast."

Tanya looked down at their clasped hands. "You're alright with them seeing?"

Roxanne nodded. "It was starting to become tiresome, hiding our relationship. Now that everyone knows, we're free to be as open and affectionate as we please."

The two girls smiled at each other and walked hand in hand to the Great Hall, and if people stared, they didn't notice.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that. Leave a review please!**

 **~littleblueweirdo**


End file.
